1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide including a major component molded from a material for formation using a polyfunctional oxetane compound having a dicyclopentadiene ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical waveguides have been incorporated in optical waveguide devices, optical integrated circuits, optical wiring boards and the like, and have been widely used in the field of optical communications, optical information processing, and other general optics. A resin compound which can undergo photo initiated cationic polymerization or which can be cured is used as a material for the formation of components of the above-mentioned optical waveguides. A large number of monofunctional and polyfunctional ultraviolet curable resin compositions have been developed and used as a material for the formation of cladding layers of optical waveguides (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-17940).
However, many of the above-mentioned ultraviolet curable resin compositions have poor resistance to moisture, and are disadvantageous in being prone to take up moisture when an optical waveguide is produced, for example, by using such ultraviolet curable resin compositions as a material for the formation of the optical waveguide. Thus, the above-mentioned moisture absorption causes a change in dimensions of the optical waveguide, resulting in increased optical losses.